This invention relates to an image display apparatus such as, for example, a projector apparatus and an image display method suitable for use with the image display apparatus.
The use of an image display apparatus, a projector apparatus has spread widely.
One such projector apparatus, a projector apparatus of the front projection type, is known wherein image light (projection image light) is projected to a screen of the reflection type from the front side of the latter. In another example, a projector apparatus of the rear projection type is known wherein image light is projected to a screen of the transmission type from the rear side of the latter.
In the projector apparatus of the types described above, for example, light produced by a white light source is collimated into a flux of light by a reflector or the like, and the light flux is separated into three light fluxes of the three primary colors of red, green, and blue (R, G, and B) by a color separation mirror.
The light fluxes of the three colors are introduced into two-dimensional image display devices such as, for example, LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) units formed to display image signals corresponding to the colors of red, green, and blue (R, G, and B). The image lights obtained on the two-dimensional image display devices corresponding to red, green, and blue are color synthesized into white light by a color synthesis optical system and projected in an enlarged scale onto a screen of the reflection type or the transmission type through a projection lens.
As an application of one such projector apparatus as described above, a projector apparatus is used as a motion picture projector. In other words, a projector apparatus is used as an image display apparatus for projecting an image of a motion picture onto a large screen in a theater.
Incidentally, shot-sneaking is an illegal action that is performed, which infringes upon the copyright of a motion picture. In particular, images and sound, of an actual motion picture screened in a theater is recorded secretly by means of a portable video camera from the side of the viewing audience. Then, the contents recorded by shot-sneaking in this manner are further screened without permission or copied onto a medium such as a video tape, which is sold or rented later.
As a result of such actions, the motion picture is screened illegally or an illegal package medium of the motion picture appears on the market. Therefore, the actions create a serious problem for the copyright owner side.